<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Smut by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535544">New Years Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lucy drinks a lot of beer and stays up far too late, Frankie starts in on champagne a few days early and they merrily traipse into an ICQ chatroom together?? Read it and see...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Spoilers: Just a wee tiny one for that recent Millenium crossover thing. Can't remember the name of it... Disclaimers: The characters who inhabit the X-Files universe certainly aren't ours. They will be, however, as soon as we take over the world and rule it as merciless dictators... Feeback: Pretty, pretty please? And, since we are about to take over the world, you might want to get on our good sides now. Content Warning: Explicit bickering. Explicit schmoop. Explicit smutty talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>  <b>New Years Smut
<br/>by Frankie and Lucy Snowe</b>
</p>
<p>
<br/>  Fox?  </p>
<p> Alex? I wasn't sure you'd be speaking to  me.  </p>
<p> I shouldn't be.  </p>
<p> I'm sorry baby, I just had to do this.  </p>
<p> That's fine. But I still don't understand  why you have to run around chasing zombies when it's  New Year's Eve.  </p>
<p> It's my job, Alex —it's who I am. I  wish you'd try to understand that.  </p>
<p> Couldn't Scully handle it alone?  </p>
<p> She would have passed it off as a hoax,  disbelieved it entirely. I had to be there. I had to  make people listen.  <i>sigh</i> fine.  </p>
<p> I'll make it up to you when I get home,  baby, I promise I will.  </p>
<p> You'd better. So, did you think of me at  midnight?  </p>
<p> I did —I missed you so much. Wish I  could have been kissing you instead.  </p>
<p>Me too... wait a minute. Did you say  instead? What do you mean, instead?  </p>
<p> Fox, you'd better tell me or I'm signing  off.  </p>
<p>Damn, I'm tired, I didn't mean to tell  you that —I knew you'd jump to the wrong  conclusion. I kissed Scully —a very chaste,  friendly kiss. Please don't be difficult about it, it  was nothing. Really.  </p>
<p> You kissed Scully?? Were you drunk?  </p>
<p>No, it wasn't like that Alex, please.  </p>
<p> You know how close I am to Scully —it was about  affection, not love. You know I only love you.  </p>
<p> Right...so you kiss your partner on New  Year's Eve instead of spending it with me. I could  have been out, too, you know. I didn't have to stay  here waiting for you.  </p>
<p> I didn't ask you to, Alex.  </p>
<p>So you'd rather I was out getting drunk  and partying with friends?  </p>
<p>If that would have made you happy. I  trust you, Alex. I just wish you could trust me.  </p>
<p>I do trust you. I'm just pissed off  because I couldn't bring in the new year with the man  </p>
<p>I love. Am I entitled to that at least?  </p>
<p>Of course you are. I felt the same way,  babe.  </p>
<p> Well, I still have more of a right to be  pissed off than you.  </p>
<p>You're being ridiculous. We're both  </p>
<p>apart, we both miss each other —neither of us has  any more of a right to be pissed. God, I do miss you.  </p>
<p>How much?  </p>
<p>More than I can tell you —though if I  was there, I'm sure I could show you...  </p>
<p>Oh yeah? You sure you wouldn't be missing  </p>
<p>Scully too much?  </p>
<p>Don't be a bitch, Alex.  </p>
<p>Oh, now the name-calling starts. I  wondered how long that would take...  </p>
<p>I'm trying to talk to you —to tell you  how much I miss you and you're carrying on about  something that meant nothing. Isn't it bad enough  that we're apart? Can't you just drop it?  </p>
<p> Why don't you make me?  </p>
<p>What would it take?  </p>
<p>You're a smart guy, Fox. I'm sure you can  think of something. Unless you're too tired from all  your paranormal adventures.  </p>
<p>I'm never too tired for you, babe. Maybe  if I started kissing you, softly, on that spot on  your neck...  </p>
<p>Hmm...okay, maybe that'll work...  </p>
<p> Mmmm. You're making that sound, it's  quiet, not loud enough to be a groan, but I can feel  you tensing, starting to strain toward me.  </p>
<p>Yeah....you bite me just enough to feel  good....I move to make you kiss me....you didn't slip  </p>
<p>Scully any tongue did you?  </p>
<p>(No, Alex, I didn't. <i>Drop it</i> ) Yeah, I  move up to your lips, but I don't kiss you. I lick  and nibble your lips, the corner of your mouth, but  every time you try to deepen it, to make me deepen  it, I move down to nibble your jawline.  you're driving me crazy...I just want to  slam you against a wall and fuck you hard, but it's  so much better taking it slow. I move my hands over  your back, moving them down slowly. [it was just a  question, Fox. Not an unreasonable one IMO]  </p>
<p>(Fine. But if you keep it up, I'm going  to bed. You're ruining the mood.) Your hands skate  just below the waistline of my pants, teasing me,  hinting about what you're going to do to me. A shiver  races up my spine and I'm suddenly so fucking hard  that I can't breathe. I can't play my game, tease you  anymore, so I grab your face in my hands and kiss  you, hard. Devouring your mouth with my tongue and  lips and teeth as I grind furiously against you.  </p>
<p>[Sorry, babe. I love you.] God, I can't  take it anymore....I fumble with your zipper,  reaching inside and grabbing your cock. You're so hot  and hard in my hand...I begin stroking you, your  moaning encouraging me. I need you so much I can't  think straight.  </p>
<p>(I love you too, babe. So much.) I arch  into your hand, wanting it harder, wanting more. I'm  already past the point of words, I can't tell you how  much I want you, how I want your cock hard and fast  up my ass.  </p>
<p>Shit, Fox.....I want to give you what you  want. I push you down on the bed, falling on top of  you. I'm trying to tear off your clothes even as I  keep kissing you, not wanting to leave the warmth of  your mouth.  </p>
<p>I scramble frantically under you,  fumbling to help, wanting more than anything to feel  your naked skin sliding against me. You're so hot,  you're burning me even through the layer of clothes  and I bite back a scream of frustration, wanting you  on me, in me...  </p>
<p>Somehow I get my shirt off and unbutton  yours, biting and licking every inch of skin as it's  uncovered. I'm so hard, but I'm enjoying your  writhing, your need.....finally I reach your  waistband, licking your straining cock before  awkwardly pulling your trousers off.  </p>
<p>I shout as I feel the first soft touch  of your tongue on my cock. (God, I love your mouth  Alex) The burning need to have you in me is eclipsed  by your wet, clever mouth and I tangle my hands in  your hair, shoving you onto me, desperately arching  into the slick wet warmth of your mouth. I can't get  far enough inside you, can't get enough.  </p>
<p>I almost choke from the unexpected thrust,  but I adjust, sucking voraciously, tasting you deep  in my throat. I slide off you until only the head is  between my lips, my tongue flicking over it, licking  the precum that's leaking there. I can feel you tense  and I pull off you completely.  </p>
<p>For a moment, my hands clutch  helplessly, grasping at empty air. I groan, and move  upwards to you, but with an oddly gently push, you  keep me pinned to the mattress. You're panting  harshly above me, your hair wet with sweat. I watch  with yearning fascination as a drop tracks down your  forehead before landing on my chest. Moaning, I lift  up my legs and hold them open with my hands, begging  you to take me, to shove into me. Our eyes lock and  for a moment your beauty is so painful, it slices me,  opening me even further to you. I'm such a slut for  you, so open and ready and hot for you, and I know  </p>
<p> I'm going to die if you don't take me.  </p>
<p> You're so beautiful lying there, ready for  me, surrendering yourself completely. Your eyes are  so full of trust, it breaks my heart. I don't want to  waste time taking off my jeans, so I unzip them  slowly, watching your eyes track my every  movement....you lick your lips when you see my  erection and I have to stop myself from taking you  hard and fast...I want to tease you just a little  more before I give you what you want.  </p>
<p>I notice the flash in your eyes and  moan, wanting you to give into it, wanting you to  give it all to me. I whisper please softly, tugging  my legs open even wider, rocking up towards you.  </p>
<p>I can't hold back any longer and place the  tip of my cock against you, sliding the dripping head  over your opening before slowly pushing in....it's so  tight and hot, I have to bite my lip and concentrate  on not coming right then and there.  </p>
<p>I let out a shout of relief as I feel  the head of your cock pushing into me. It stretches  and burns for a moment, but I welcome it, savoring  the feel of you, knowing you're taking me, invading  me, filling all the dark spaces. I hold my breath in  anticipation, but you're so maddeningly slow, so  careful, when all I want is for you to fuck me raw.  </p>
<p>When I'm sure I've got myself under  control, I thrust into you....you cry out and I pull  back to thrust into you again. Your eyes are squeezed  shut and I know you want it harder as you move to  meet my every push. I lean down, needing to take your  mouth once again in a kiss, brutal and loving as we  lick and nip at each other's mouths.  </p>
<p>I'm lost, I'm nothing but your cock up  my ass and your tongue in my mouth. You bite my lower  lip in concert with a brutal thrust and I scream,  tasting blood, feeling you pulsing and pounding  within me, and I can't hold back any longer. It's too  soon, but it goes on endlessly, the taste of blood,  the sharp scent of cum, the searing heat. My keening  wails dissolve into a strangled laugh as I realize   </p>
<p>I'm seeing stars. Fucking stars.  </p>
<p> Oh god, baby....the taste of your blood,  your body shuddering as you come...I'm gone....I come  deep inside you, wanting to fill you with everything  </p>
<p> I have...continuing to pump into you until I collapse  against you, feeling your cum hot and sticky on our  skin...I kiss you gently, showing you how much I love  you.  </p>
<p>God, Alex, I miss you. I love you so  much, I need you more. I'm so fucking sorry I'm not  with you right now.  </p>
<p>Me too.....when are you coming home?  </p>
<p>Tomorrow. I've got an early flight, I'm  coming straight home. Please be there, babe.  </p>
<p> I will....I have to be. I can't live  without you, you know. When you get home we have to  celebrate the new year.  </p>
<p>Thank god, I couldn't live without you  either. I'm hurting so much without you right now.  And we'll celebrate for days. Until neither of us can  walk.  </p>
<p> Mmmmm....that sounds really promising,  babe. I don't know about you, but I'm completely  spent and a total mess It's much more fun coming  if you're here to help me clean it up.  </p>
<p>Me too, baby, me too. I just hope my  laptop survives this mess... Go to bed. Dream  about me.  </p>
<p> Lover, I never dream about anything else.  </p>
<p>I'm so tired but I don't want to say good night. But  the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner you'll be here,  right?  </p>
<p> I know. I don't want to say goodnight  either, I feel so close to you right now. But, you're  right —the sooner we sleep, the sooner we're  together. And I know I'll sleep tonight, I'll feel  you with me. Baby, you were inspired tonight.  </p>
<p>You were more than inspired, babe. I think  you may need to go away more often... kidding! I'm  gonna head to bed, I guess. I'd sleep on the couch if  it wasn't for the fact that I feel as if you're with  me when I sleep in your bed. I've claimed your  pillow, btw. Come back to me fast, Fox.  </p>
<p> I will, love. Goodnight. 
</p>
<p>Goodnight, babe. love you. 
</p>
<p>Love you, too. 
</p>
<p> The End</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td> Rating: NC-17  <br/> Spoilers: Just a wee tiny one for that recent Millenium crossover thing. Can't remember the name of it...  <br/> Content Warning: Explicit bickering. Explicit schmoop. Explicit smutty talk.  <br/> Summary: What happens when Lucy drinks a lot of beer  and stays up far too late, Frankie starts in on  champagne a few days early and they merrily traipse  into an ICQ chatroom together?? Read it and see...  <br/> Disclaimers: The characters who inhabit the X-Files  universe certainly aren't ours. They will be,  however, as soon as we take over the world and rule  it as merciless dictators...  <br/>Feeback: Pretty, pretty please? And, since we <i>are</i>  about to take over the world, you might want to get  on our good sides now.<br/>[email removed] 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>